


Impressions of Sentimentality

by lilili123bella



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom, regency - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Regency, Romance, austenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilili123bella/pseuds/lilili123bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of someone to share it with. This truth, however, may be disputed depending on the man in question. It may be surprising to learn that two very different individuals may cross paths and find that they have so very much in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Pride A Fault, or A Virtue?

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of someone to share it with. This truth, however, may be disputed depending on the man in question. Sherlock Holmes, for example, was perfectly content in keeping his vast fortune to himself. John Watson, on the other hand, had little money to his name and had always been unlucky in life and love. Unable to find the right person to settle down with, Dr. Watson was certain that he would live out the rest if his days as a bachelor. It may be surprising to learn that two very different individuals may cross paths and find that they have so very much in common.

The Watson household was a happy environment but this did not stop Mrs. Watson from worrying constantly about the future of her children. John, being an army doctor, had recently returned home due to a serious injury to the shoulder. No longer fit for duty, he came home to his mother's constant complaints that he is not yet married.

"My dear Mr. Watson! Oh, John!" Said Mrs. Watson as she hastily entered the drawing room. "Have you heard? Netherfield Park is let as last?"  
Both gentlemen replied that they had not.  
"But it is. Mrs. Gregson has just been down there and she told me all about it."  
John furrowed his brow and looked to his father. They both made no answer.  
"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" Cried Mrs. Watson impatiently.  
"You want to tell me, therefore I have no objection to hearing it." Mr. Watson finally replied.  
"His name is Stamford and Oh! He is single! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for our girls!"  
"But mother, how can it affect them?" John finally spoke.  
"Oh, John do not be so tiresome! Of course he must marry one of them!" Mrs. Watson released an exasperated sigh. "You refuse to marry anyone so one of the girls must marry rich so the family is taken care of after Mr. Watson passes away!"

At this imprudent remark, all three of the Watson girls had burst through the drawing room door.

"Did you say single mama?" Harriet giggled. Apparently the only words she had heard from the conversation were "single" and "men".

Mr. Watson ignored Harriet and turned back to continue his argument with his wife.  
"My dear, I have no plans on dying yet, but if it calms your nerves, I have knowledge that Mr. Stamford shall be present at the assembly this week."  
"Mr. Watson how can you abuse me in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."  
"You mistake me, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They have been my constant companion these last twenty years."

"Mr. Watson! Thank you, you are such a good father to our girls! Perhaps Mr. Stamford even has a sister for you, John!" Mrs. Watson pinched John's cheeks with both hands and left, most likely to tell everyone in her acquaintance the news.

Jane, the oldest of the Watson ladies, squeezed John's hand. "Do not mind mama, she only does what she thinks is best for us. She does not understand what you have been through." She smiled.

"Oh Jane, you always manage to make the best of every situation. It sometimes seems that you and I are the only sane people in this house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dr. Watson meets Mr. Holmes, he is completely aware of his arrogance, rudeness, and overall bad disposition. But for some reason he cannot help but be drawn to him.

"Kitty, for heaven's sake, fetch me my stockings! I've asked you five times already!" Yelled Harriet from across the hall.  
"Yes, yes. I'm coming, Harry! You don't have to be so bossy all the time!" Kitty yelled back just as John passed by.  
"Girls, can you please stop yelling. The last thing we need if for mother to have another one of her nervous fits." John said to Harry and Kitty as he knocked on the door to Jane's bedroom.  
"Dr. Watson don't you look dashing! I see you are wearing my favorite of your cravats." Remarked Jane as she opened the door.  
"Why, thank you Jane. But It matters not what I am wearing since every eye in the room will be set on you." He smiled as he handed her her gloves.  
"John stop it, you know I would prefer it if nobody would look at me at all. But mama is determined that I should have Mr. Stamford." She sighed.  
"Oh, come here." John said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Let's promise each other that no matter what, we will both at least try to have fun tonight."  
Jane let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay?" John looked at her, setting his hands on her shoulders.  
"Yes, alright fine." She said, finally smiling.  
-

The Watson family were welcomed to the assembly hall by an array of empire waists, fine cravats, and smiling faces. As John made his way through the crowd he spotted Sarah Sawyer. Sarah had been a close friend of John's since they were children.  
"John, how are you? I feel as though I have not seen you in ages! Where is the rest of the Watson family? I'd very much like to see Jane." She smiled.  
"Whoa, too many questions at once dear Sarah. To answer them all in order: I am well, thank you for asking. Kitty and Harry are dancing at the moment, and I'm actually not quite sure where my parents and Jane are... Oh here she comes right now." John extended his hand to his sister.  
"John, mama wanted me to tell you that Mr. Stamford and his party have arrived." Not a moment later Mrs. Watson hurried over.  
"Quickly Jane, we must get you in a good spot so Mr. Stamford and his friend can see you. Come John!" She said as she pulled Jane away by the arm.  
"Well then dear Sarah, I apologize but you must excuse me for it seems the painted peacocks have arrived."  
Mrs. Watson pushed through the crowd until she made it to her husband.  
"Jane, be sure to smile at Mr. Stamford as he passes by." She said as she pinched Jane's cheek.

Everyone fell silent as three unfamiliar figures approached the crowd, one of which seemed positively delighted to be there. The other two did not seem too charmed. The woman bore a poker face as she walked by the side of the smiling man. The other man walked behind them with a sheer expression of disapproval on his face.  
Sarah had made her way through the crowd and stood next to Jane.  
"Which of the painted peacocks is the famous Mr. Stamford?" John whispered.  
"Well, he is on the right and on the left is his cousin, Miss Adler."  
As the party approached them, John noticed the other man's eyes set on him. John made eye contact with the man and he quickly looked away, returning to his previous judgmental expression.  
"And who is the person with the quizzical brow?" John asked Sarah.  
"That is Mr. Stamford's good friend, Mr. Holmes."  
"He looks miserable, poor soul."  
"Miserable he may be, but poor he most certainly is not."  
"Do tell." John smirked.  
"Ten thousand a year, and he owns half of Derbyshire."  
"The miserable half?" John chuckled.  
As he laughed with Sarah he could feel Mr. Holmes' gaze focused on him. He did not know why, but something about his impenetrable stare made John feel naked. He distracted himself from his own insecurity by making conversation with Jane.  
"If every man in the room does not end this evening in love with you I shall be a poor judge of beauty."  
"John, someday someone will catch your eye and you shall have to watch your tongue."  
Just then Mrs. Watson rushed over.  
"Jane, John come quickly! Your father is going to introduce us to Mr. Stamford!"  
Mr. Watson was busy talking to Mr. Stamford when his wife cleared her throat.  
"Mr. Watson...?"  
"Oh, yes, I am sorry. Mr. Stamford, may I present my wife, Mrs. Watson. My daughter Miss Jane Waston, and my son Dr. John Watson."  
"Oh Mr. Stamford it is such an honor to meet you! I have two other daughters but they are currently dancing." She smiled.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Mr Stamford smiled, seeming genuinely happy to be there. "This is my cousin, Miss Adler, and my friend Mr. Holmes."

"Charmed." Miss Adler said flatly with a complete lack of charm.  
Mr. Holmes bowed and said nothing.  
Mr. Stamford and Jane started talking and seemed to be getting on very well. John stood silently until he noticed Mr. Holmes' eyes set on him again. _Why does he keep looking at me? Is there something wrong with my face?_ John's inner thoughts questioned.

After several minutes of awkward silence John decided he would try to strike up a conversation with Mr. Holmes.

"Do you not dance, Mr. Holmes?"

"Not if i can help it." he spat back. Besides his rude tone, his voice was surprisingly deep and smooth. John's heart almost skipped a beat.

John cleared his throat to say something else but could not come up with anything. He decided to find Sarah instead.

He found Sarah sitting by herself.

"Well, that Mr. Holmes certainly is a piece of work." he said as he sat beside her.

"Not everyone is as friendly as you and I, John."

Again, John heard the silky smooth voice which had unraveled him moments ago. He looked around to see Mr. Holmes and Mr. Stamford talking not far from them. Due to the spot they were sitting, John and Sarah were concealed from their view.

"The eldest Miss Watson is wonderful." Stamford said. "And her brother is very agreeable, wouldn't you say, Holmes?"

"He is barely tolerable, I dare say. But not handsome enough to tempt me. You'd better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time with me." Holmes said flatly as he walked away, leaving Stamford standing alone.

"What a prick." John said under his breath.

John joined his family, Mr. Stamford and Mr. Holmes as Mr. Stamford spoke of the affect of poetry. John finally spoke when Mr. Stamford had finished his monologue.

"I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?" John subconsciously glanced at Mr. Holmes as he said this.

"I thought that poetry was supposed the food of love." Mr. Holmes replied, his eyes fixed on John, unmoving .

"Of a fine stout love, it may. But if it is only a vague inclination I'm convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

"So what do you recommend to encourage affection?"

"Dancing, Mr. Holmes. Even if one's partner is barely tolerable." He said with as smile as he raised his glass to his mouth to take a sip of punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.


	3. Intelligence Is Quite Voluptuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Watson catches a cold, Mrs. Watson is delighted, and John Watson and Sherlock Holmes dance around each other like schoolboys (What's new?).

At breakfast the next morning the Watson family certainly wasn't at loss for conversation. At least, Mrs. Watson had a lot to say. 

"Did you see how Mr. Stamford looked at Jane last night, Mr. Watson? I give it three months until they are happily married. Mark my words." 

"Whatever you say, my dear." Said Mr. Watson as he continued to read the morning's paper. 

"It is too bad about Mr. Holmes though. If he were not so pompous and rude he may have been a fine match for one of our girls." Mrs. Watson sighed. 

"What did you think of Mr. Holmes, John?" Harry smirked.

"I have yet to establish where his character stands. As of now he is quite...intriguing." 

Harry smiled at John's reply. 

Granted, Mr. Holmes was a handsome man, but he was very enigmatic. John just couldn't seem to figure him out.

"Well," said Mrs. Watson "I think I know enough about his character. He seems perfectly arrogant and I wish to never see the dreadful man again." 

For some reason this bothered John. He hardly knew the man, and he  
had insulted him, yet he felt the overwhelming need to defend him. 

Before he could say anything, a servant walked in and handed a letter to Jane.

"A letter addressed to Miss Watson from Netherfield hall, ma'am."  
Jane smiled as she began to open the letter.

"Praise the Lord. We are saved!" Mrs. Watson exclaimed. "Make haste, Jane, make haste. Oh, happy day!"  
"It is from Miss Adler. She has invited me to dine with her." Jane smiled.

Jane looked slightly disappointed as she continued to read the letter's contents.  
"Her brother cousin will be dining out." She said.

"Dining out?" Mrs. Watson demanded. "This is unaccountable of him." She frowned.  
"May I take the carriage, Mama?"

Mrs. Watson thought a moment. 

"Certainly not. You shall go on horseback."

\---------

Of course, fulfilling Mrs. Watson's devious plan, it began to rain while Jane was on her way to Netherfield. 

Jane did not return home that night and the next morning John received a letter that went as follows; "My friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better. Excepting a sore throat, a fever and a headache, there is nothing much wrong with me." 

To John, his sister's condition was disconcerting. To Mrs. Watson it was the best news she could have hoped for at the moment.  
John cleared his throat. "If Jane does die it will be a comfort to know it was in pursuit of Mr. Stamford." 

"People do not die of colds."

"But she may perish with the shame of having such a mother." John retorted.

"I must go to Netherfield at once. She needs a doctor."

"I'm sure Mr. Stamford has a doctor there already."

"Well, then she needs a brother. Considering her mother doesn't seem to care for her well being I would like her to know there is someone that does." And with this he left for Netherfield.

\--------- 

The trek to Netherfield was long and the ground was wet from the previous day's rain, but the fresh air and exercise rejuvenated John's spirit. He was worried about his sister but he felt a fluttering in his stomach when he realized that Mr. Holmes would also be there. He couldn't figure out what it was about this man that made him so nervous. 

When John arrived at Netherfield his cheeks were rosy and his boots were caked with mud. He was greeted by a servant who showed him the way to the breakfast room. 

"Dr. John Watson." The servant exclaimed, then he left the room. 

Mr. Holmes, who hadn't been paying any attention, looked up to meet John's eyes. He quickly stood up and bowed. 

"Good Lord, Dr. Watson, did you walk here?" Miss Adler looked positively baffled. 

"Yes, I did." John smiled.

There was a moment of silence among the group, then John continued; "I am so sorry to intrude. How is my sister?" 

Mr. Holmes cleared his throat. "She is upstairs." he answered. 

"Thank you." John said as he bowed and left the room. 

\---------

"It is just a cold, so you should be fine to come home tomorrow, although i'm not sure Mama would be very happy about that." John smiled as he touched a hand to Jane's forehead. 

"I feel like a terrible burden. They are being so very kind to me." 

"I do not know who is more pleased you are here, Mama or Mr. Stamford?" John smirked. 

"Oh, stop your teasing, John." Jane giggled. 

\---------

"You write uncommonly fast, Mr. Holmes." Miss Adler remarked. This may or may not have been her attempt at flirtation, to which Mr. Holmes was not remotely interested. 

Mr. Holmes' complete disinterest in Ms. Adler's affection pleased John immensely. Why? He was not yet certain. 

"You are mistaken." Mr. Holmes retorted. "I write rather slowly." 

"In your opinion, I am sure." She smiled. "You cannot possibly write as fast as your mind races." 

John wanted to look disinterested, so he pretended to read his book. 

"You, see, Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes is an amateur detective." 

"Consulting detective." Mr. Holmes rolled his eyes. "And I am not an amateur." he spat. 

John finally looked at Mr. Holmes. "Consulting detective?" he inquired. 

"Yes. The only one in the world. I invented the job." 

"What does that mean?"

"It means whenever the police are out of their depth - which is always - they consult me." 

John felt as though the conversation had ended so he went back to his book. No wonder Mr. Holmes was so enigmatic a character, he solved mysteries for a living. 

Miss Adler placed a hand on John's shoulder. "Dr. Watson, let us take a turn about the room." she smiled. 

Miss Adler took John's arm. "It's refreshing, is it not, after sitting so long in one attitude?"

"It is a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose." said John. 

"Will you not join us, Mr. Holmes?" said Miss Adler.

"You can only have two motives, and I would interfere with neither." Mr. Holmes still did not look up from his letter. 

"What can he mean?" smirked Miss Adler. 

"The surest way to disappoint him would be to ask him nothing about it." John said. 

"Do tell us, Mr. Holmes. Let us in on one of your brilliant deductions." John could now tell, due to Miss Adler's tone, this was indeed her attempt at flirtation. 

"Either you are in each other's confidence, and you have secret affairs to discuss, or you, Miss Adler, are conscious that your figure appears to the greatest advantage by walking. Favor of the latter." 

Miss Adler chuckled. "How shall we punish him for such a speech, Dr. Watson?"

John ignored her. "Are you too proud, Mr. Holmes? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?"

Mr. Holmes glanced at John. "I couldn't say." he replied. 

"Because I am trying my best to find a fault in you."

Mr. Holmes looked directly into John's eyes. "I find it hard to forgive the vices and follies of others, or their offences against me. Ignorance is the bane of human existence. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever." 

"Well, Mr. Holmes, intelligence is quite voluptuous." Mis Adler flirted. 

John did not know how to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.


	4. Deduction Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? Deduction time! Sherlock seduces John with his deduction skills. That's it, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really didn't know what else to put here. I'll be writing more though so I'll hopefully be able to post another one later today or tomorrow after school.

At dinner neither John nor Mr. Holmes spoke. Mr. Stamford and Miss Adler carried on conversation to which John had no interest, and Mr. Holmes kept his gaze fixated on John. John spent the meal staring at his plate. 

\--------  
When John walked into the breakfast room the following morning the room was empty. Breakfast was already set on a side table so John fixed himself a plate and sat down to eat alone. A few minutes later he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Mr. Holmes. 

"Oh, pardon me." Said Mr. Holmes as he bowed. "Usually I am the first one awake. I did not think anyone would be in here." 

"I woke up early to check on my sister." John explained. 

Mr. Holmes made a plate and sat across the table from John. They sat in silence for a long while, until Mr. Holmes broke the silence.

"Was it the left shoulder?" Mr. Holmes said as more a statement than a question. 

"I'm sorry?" Inquired John.

"You were shot in your left shoulder. That is why you were forced to leave the military early. It is also why your mother is displeased you are not married. You won't be able to give your family much on an army pension. Am I wrong?" 

"Yes. Um...how did you know that?" John stuttered. 

"I do not know. I observe." 

John raised an eyebrow. 

"Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. Obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists - you've been abroad but not for any holiday. You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand. That suggests the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic - wounded in action, then." Mr. Holmes looked at his plate avoiding John's gaze as if he were waiting for a scolding.

"That was amazing." John smiled. 

Mr. Holmes looked at John, his face bright. "You think so?" He smiled. 

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite... extraordinary." 

"That's not what people normally say." Mr. Holmes replied. 

"What do people normally say?"

"Fuck off!" Mr. Holmes smiled.  
John laughed. Who would have known that the mysterious and brooding Mr. Holmes had a sense of humor? This sent John's heart aflutter. He wasn't sure why, but this man had a strong power over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.


	5. Well, that was tedious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go; Sherlock on a horse covered in blood, and John beginning to fall head over heels for him. You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long (and is kind of short). Please don't kill me.

John had already thought they had outstayed their welcome at Netherfield, it did not help his conscience when his mother arrived unannounced with Harry and Kitty that afternoon. 

There John was; sitting across from his mother and two younger sisters while they went on and on about god knows what. 

John stood up. "Well, I think I'll leave you ladies to your business. If you'll excuse me." He bowed and walked away.  
As he left the room, he caught a glimpse of Miss Adler's face, which had a sour look of displeasure. He smiled quietly to himself.

\------  
John went to the library to find Mr. Stamford reading alone. He smiled when he noticed John. 

"Ah! John! Do come in." He smiled. He gestured the book he held in his hand. "Henry V. Your sister recommend it." He smiled.

"Yes, she does admire Shakespeare. I admit, I do as well." John smiled back. "Well, I better leave you to it." John said as he turned to leave. 

"Sherlock is in the garden, if you were looking for him." Mr. Stamford said. 

"I'm sorry?" John said, confused. 

"Mr. Holmes is quite fond of you. I just thought I'd let you know. He comes off as overbearing and rude but you have to get used to it." 

"Why are you saying this?" Said John. 

"Most people can't tell if he likes them or not. He likes you. In fact, he seems to respect you greatly. Consider yourself lucky. He hates most people."

"Thank you, I guess." John said in a confused tone as he left the room. 

John hadn't been looking for Mr. Holmes. In fact he wasn't even planning on walking out to the garden but he found himself walking there anyway. He went to the library to get some solitude, but in reality he was half hoping that he would find Mr. Holmes there. He felt like - for a brief number of moments- that he and Mr. Holmes had connected in the breakfast room that morning. He wanted to get behind the curtain of Mr. Holmes' bitter facade.  
\-------  
The grass was wet with dew from the last night's rain. John wandered aimlessly for a few minutes then began to get hot so he sat down at a bench under a shady tree.

John waited for a while and was about to do inside when he noticed a figure on horseback riding in his direction. John squinted and was able to make out the slender figure of Mr. Holmes. He looked away and pretended not to notice him so he wouldn't be awkwardly staring.  
John finally looked up to see Mr. Holmes covered in blood. He quickly stood up. 

"Well, that was tedious." Stated Mr. Holmes. 

"Good god what happened to you?" John chocked out.

"Harpooned a pig...bored." Mr. Holmes shrugged as he dismounted his horse. 

"Why, exactly did you a kill a pig?" 

"Didn't kill it. It was already dead." Mr. Holmes said nonchalantly while be began to lead the horse towards the barn. 

John walked next to him quickly, trying to keep up with Mr. Holmes' long stride. 

"Buy why?" John finally said as they were nearing the barn. 

Mr. Holmes let out an exasperated sigh as he handed the horse off to one of the stable boys. 

"I can't just sit around inside all day with nothing to do. My mind races and I can't shut it down."

John furrowed his brow.

Mr. Holmes sighed. "Oh dear God, what is it like in your funny little brain? It must be so boring." 

The pair walked in silence for a long while until John remembered that Mr. Holmes was smeared from head to toe with pig's blood. 

"You should wash up a bit before you go inside. Miss Adler might have a fit if you walk in the house like that." John said. 

"Might as well." Shrugged Mr. Holmes. "Wouldn't want to risk the wrath of Adler." He smirked. Mr. Holmes strode away but stopped and called behind him.  
"Care to join me, Doctor?"  
And without thinking John was trailing behind him like a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work contains direct quotes from the novel Pride and Prejudice by the lovely and brilliant Jane Austen, the 2005 movie adaption, the BBC Sherlock, and the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do not take credit for any of the material, characters, or story. All rights go to the respected owners.


End file.
